


I'd face my fears for you

by LunarValentine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Slightly spooky, This is my first fic please be kind, Werewolves, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, minor gore, nothing too graphic, please just give remus some chocolate he needs it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarValentine/pseuds/LunarValentine
Summary: Sirius helps Remus with his furry little problem.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	I'd face my fears for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic! I'm extremely excited (and nervous) to be posting this. I hope you all enjoy this little fun one-shot. I got the idea a couple of days ago and just had to write it!! Hopefully I'll do more in the future! But for now, enjoy :)

Sirius Black wasn’t afraid of the dark. No, of course not! He was just...excited. Yes! That’s why his hands were shaking, and he was sweating like he had just run a marathon. That’s why his hands were clammy, and he kept looking over his shoulder like someone would jump him at any moment. 

It was excitment. 

Not fear. 

Sirius let out a shaky breath. His cheeks read and his eyes dull from how tired he was. He paused his running to lean up against a large tree trunk in the Forbidden Forest. It’s branches long and spindly, swooping up into the sky as the stars and full moon danced on the leaves. Its shiny exterior winging down into the sky as morning began to slowly rear its head. Sirius ran a hand up his chest, trying to relieve some of the pain that had gathered there from running. He was so tired. He had been running almost all night, and hadn’t truly taken a break in a while. He was too determined to catch up to the wolf 

To catch up to Remus. He corrected himself.

Just because his best friend turned out to be a large, muscular (and apparently very fast) werewolf didn't mean that that was all he was. Remus was smart as well, and kind...so very kind. and extremely generous. Maybe more generous than Sirius thought he truly deserved. Sirius looked up at the moon, it’s silver glow almost mocking him and his horrible tracking abilities. His hot breath coming out in small clouds that swirled into the night sky. 

Sirius looked around, taking his hand off of the tree trunk as his eyes scanned the large tree roots and large brushes that dotted the horizon. He couldn’t see any sign of the wolf. How could something so big be so quiet?! James had said that this moon was supposed to be a bad one for Remus. The poor werewolf had shown all the signs that it was going to be a bad one not even a week before the day. Nauseous, dizziness, insomnia, body pains. All the signs were there, and it hurt Sirius to see his best friend in such a painful state. Especially since it was a state he knew his friend had never asked to be in in the first place. 

All the marauders were trying to do what they could to help Remus’s pains. but all they could do was help keep him warm by the fire, feed him lots of his favourite HoneyDukes chocolate, and most of all keep him company as he dealt with his ‘Furry little problem’, as James liked to put it. But even with all the help that the group gave Remus, and all the chocolate they bought from their many trips to Hogsmeade. Sirius still never thought it was enough. He wished he could just fix this problem, and erase it from Remus completely, so that the other boy never had to deal with the pain, the worry, or the restless nights. Fix it so that Sirius never had it see Remus limp back into the castle, covered in bruises and new cuts. Fix it so that Remus don't cringe every time someone talked about creatures or beasts. Fix it so that Remus could finally see himself for the extraordinary boy the Marauders saw him as. Sirius just wanted Remus to feel like he wasn’t a monster, and for his friend to know that he was loved as much as any other student at Hogwarts. 

Maybe that was why he had followed Remus into the woods in the first place.

Sirius came up with the idea last month while he lay awake waiting for Remus to return from the full moon (he could never sleep until he knew Remus was back in Gryffindor tower, safe and sound.) He had thought long and hard about it...and he came to the sleepy realization that the only try way to help Remus, was to protect him. Not from anyone necessarily (though there was worries of other werewolves and villagers) but from himself. To make sure Remus was ok, and that he wasn’t getting into trouble where he shouldn’t be. Remus had voiced concerns before about what his wolf could do, and how he was scared about the kinds of things his beast side could get up to in the dark, what kind of damage it could really do. Not only to itself mind you…but others as well.

Sirius, James and Peter had spent many long nights comforting Remus when he woke up from his almost daily night terrors, that were many caused by this anxiety. The dreams were usually about the same thing. Remus would turn into his wolf, and would lash out and had hurt one of the group, usually in a very gory show. This usually left Remus in a shivering, sobbing state, and it would up to the rest of the boys to comfort Remus into the wee hours of the morning, telling him that he would never, and could never, do anything like that to any of them. They would give him bits of chocolate and cups of tea, and tell Remus that he was too kind to ever inflict pain on others, especially his best friends.

Remus would always thank them in a shaky, sleep laced voice.

So this bad moon, Sirius had set his master plan into action. Once Remus had left the common room to start the long night ahead of him, Sirius has secretly followed him. It was hard at first, keeping up with Remus. The taller boy took longer strides and tended to zig-zag around and not keep to the normal path. As to throw any other students off track if he was being tailed. Those long strides almost doubled once remus actually transformed. His ling lanky body was fast and mobile. Swinging around trees and scampering over logs But Sirius had managed for a while! He had kept his distance, as to not irradiate the Wolf, but stayed close enough that if need be he could protect Remus with a simple flick of his wand.

But that all stopped very quickly once Remus has caught the scent of something, a rabbit perhaps, and had took off in a fast sprint. Sirius couldn’t keep up with him! For a boy who was so skinny and gangly, and looked slightly ill most of the time, he sure as fast. Sirius had ran after Remus, trying his best to avoid tripping over roots, or getting his shoes stuck in the mud. Lost in the Forbidden Forest, alone, during a full moon, looking for a wolf that was nowhere in sight. 

Sirius shivered once more.

The black haired boy took a few steps forward as he continued to gaze around at the Forest before him. trying very hard to keep his hands from shaking. He could do this, he could push down his fear of the dark foreboding forest for his friend. 

Hopefully....

“Remus!...” Sirius stage-whispered, hissing out the words as he quickly looked around. He hoped nothing else heard him. He didn’t need any other problems right now. “Remus! For the love of Merlin....how could something so big and handsome hide so damn well... where are you?!” 

The boy stepped over a large tree root, something stopping him dead in his tracks, pulling him from behind and halting him from moving. Sirius almost screamed, but bit his lip to stop from making any sound. Something had caught him! Great now he was really dead meat. Bye Remus! Bye James! This was it for him. He was going to get eaten alive by a massive man-eating tree, or a giant black spider or a— he turned around quickly, holding his breath as he readied himself for a fight whatever had grabbed him.

Sirius then let out a shaky breath 

It was a pointy branch, which grew out from the base of a red trunk, its tip pointed and sharp, just sharp enough that it had snagged his robe end and tangled the fabric in the wood. Sirius grumbled to himself as he turned his body towards the branch in order to fix his robe. 

“Honestly...what is wrong with me…” Sirius mumbled, giving the fabric a loose tug, ripping the edge free from the branch with little issue “Getting scared by a tree branch? You have got to be kidding me..I really just need to calm down and breathe.” 

Sirius grumbled some more, brushing the locks of black hair from his face as he turned his attention upwards to the sky. It was dusted with a soft pink with yellows and oranges brightening the clouds above. Morning already? So he really had been running around the forest all night looking for Remus. yet he still hadn’t been all to find him. His stomach twisted at the rethought. Was Remus ok? Was he hurt? Did something attack him? Did he…no…did he attack something with someone and finally go too far like they had all feared? Sirius mind ran a mile a minute as the toxic thought filled his mind. he ran a hand through his black hair, which was wet with sweat.

“N-No..he’s ok, he has to be. You know he is. Just calm down Black, he’s the strongest guy you know. You just need to find his paw prints or find some fur clumps…or even a-“

Just then a small whimper met his ears. Shutting him up instantly. Sirius’s head shot up, swivelling left and then right. That sounded like an animal. A hurt animal. Sirius feet started to move before his brain could even process what he was doing. 

“Moony!? Moony!! Is that you?” Sirius screeched, his heart pounded in his ears as he jumped over roots and darted around ow hanging branches “Lupin answer me!!” Sirius panted as he skidded around another tree trunk, prudent for a second to hear for another sound, he prayed to very god that that was his Lupin.

“S…irius?” A horse voice spook out. It sounded close. 

Sirius rushed to the sound. running as quickly as he possibly could. His robes got caught on multiple branches, ripping at the corners and edges, halting him ever so slightly. Sirius looked behind him at the snagged robes, grunting out of frustration she quickly took them off, discarding them against the trees. He didn’t have time for this!

“Remus! Remus where the hell are-“ The black haired boy screeched, vaulting over a fallen log before finally kidding to a halt as his vision caught a pale white lump, a perfect contrast to the dark leaves of the first floor.

Remus’s body lies there, his bare chest to the sky. His arms were hanging loosely by his sides, his head turned to the left and leaning against some sticks and masses of decaying leaves. His eyes are closed, but sinus could see some puffins around them and some light bruises. Sirius could help but stare, his mouth side open as he panted out hot baths into the cool morning air. His eyes glazed over his remus body, looking at his scratched up knees, covered in fresh bruises. His eyes make their way up Remus’s chest, where small cuts and claw marks screamed across the thin white of his skin. They were deep, and seeped a small amount of blood. Painting the pale canvas of his chest a deeper maroon red. It looked like he got into a fight with another animal. Had he met another wolf? Sirius cringed. What had he missed? If only he was a little faster…If only he had caught up to the wolf, then maybe he could have protected Remus from getting these wounds. Beating up the other werewolf, scared him off something! At last the wounds didn’t look infected. Sirius exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

The moon had obviously not been Remus's friend last night.

Sirius rushed to his friends side, sliding on his knees as his hands came up, ghosting over his friends wounded body. Sirius didn’t want to touch him yet out of fear of how much pain Remus could be in. 

“Remus?! Moony, it’s ok, I'm here I’m here.” Sirius babbled as he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, stringing his vision.

His left hand hovering over the werewolf cheek like Remus was a porcelain doll about to shatter. Sirius used his thumb to brush some of the dirt away from the deep cuts. He held his breath as Remus opened his glossy hazel eyes. They looked so dull and tired.

“P…adfoot?” Remus gasped out, his breath hitching as he tried to take a deep breath. “I-is that you?”

Sirius felt tears fall down his red cheeks, he nodded quickly. A goofy smile spreading across his features. “It’s me, shhh..Don’t try and move too much ok? You’re a little banged up” Sirius whispered softly, brushing Remus hair from his eyes.

“Wait…Why are you here? It was the f-full moon last night.. How did you get here don't you hate the forest?” Sirius nodded quickly at Remus's question, as he wiped his tears with the back of his shirt sleeve. 

“I followed you..” Sirius began, watching as Remus’s eyes widened. “I didn’t want you to be alone anymore, Remus! Every full moon you run away to hide away because you’re scared of hurting others, and you’re ashamed of everything. But I just thought that if I followed you, even through the worst forest ever, that I could protect you from anything that could harm you. I could help you! Show you that you didn’t have anything to fear. But I…couldn't protect you. You got hurt anyways” Sirius finished, hanging his head low.

Remus stared, his mouth hanging open. He couldn’t even think right now. His tired mind raced with a billion questions and thoughts. Sirius would risk his life for him? The werewolf blinked a couple of times, moving his hands from their stiff position and shifting a couple of leaves as he thought of what to say.

“Sirius…” Remus breathed, grabbing Sirius’s hand gently in his dirty one “I may have gotten into a fight…but…the fact that you even want to help me, the fact that you ran into the forbidden forest of all places just to help me? Is enough. You shoved away your own fears and worries, so that I could feel better. And plus, I don’t think think you could have taken on the wolf I fought anyway…he was big, and ugly. Uglier than even me!” Remus finished, a laugh escaping his lips. 

Sirius let out a small chuckle, how was this boy so perfect? He extended a hand to Remus, who took it on his own. Sirius stood up slowly, lifted Remus with him as the two stood up. Sirius looped his arm around Remus's back and shoulders in order to help lift him up easier. Remus hissed in pain, a hand coming up to his chest. They gazed over his cuts. Those were going to hurt in the morning. Sirius looked at him, worry painted over his features. 

“Will you be okay, Moony?” Sirius spook softy, looking his friend up and down "It's going to be a long walk back to the castle..."

“I'll be fine, it just…hurts. Which isn't surprising I suppose. It's nothing a trip to the med bay and a little chocolate can’t fix” Remus smiled at Sirius, letting his hand drop back to his side

Sirius laughed, “Are you kidding? You deserve a mountain of chocolate after what you’ve been though! My Moony...fighting a wolf!” 

Remus smiled wide, his slightly pointed canines shining in the early morning light. His eyes crinkling at the corners and two small dimples formed on his dirty freckled cheeks. Sirius stared. He couldn’t help but smile back. That gorgeous smile made the whole night well worth it.


End file.
